


December 12th - Movie Special

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, M/M, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: The Avengers have a Christmas movie night.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckymas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	December 12th - Movie Special

"Tony, what are you doing?" Bucky asked with a sigh, stopping in the kitchen doorway to stare at the man poking their toaster.

"Barnacle! Thought you'd never get up. Your husband already left for his run, he'll probably be at Vermont by now. And I'm not doing anything, I'm just..." Tony trailed off at the unimpressed eyebrow arch he was receiving.

"Leave the kitchen appliances alone Tony," Bucky said firmly as he herded the genius towards the table. "Now, what are you doing here? Actually, no. How did you even get in?"

Tony scoffed, "please, who designed, made and installed your security system? I did. And I am here oh murderous one, to extend an invitation to your frosty selves."

"To what?"

"Movie night" Tony added jazz hands for extra effect. 

Moving to start on breakfast, Bucky slid a cup of coffee Stark's way, "It's not Saturday."

"I know, but this isn't a normal movie night. This is a holidays movie special."

"So Christmas films?" Bucky asked as he buttered toast.

Tony shrugged as he snagged a slice, "sure, but if you have any Hanukkah films we can watch those too, I just thought it might be fun. Before everyone gets all busy with family and everything." 

Taking note of how the other man was studiously avoiding eye contact and gnawing on his bottom lip, Bucky nudged him gently, "Hey, you know you  are family right?"

"I hate how in touch with your emotions you are" Tony pretended to groan, not bothering to hide his pleased smile, "but you'll both come over? Tonight? We'll probably only make it through 3, but we'll have pizza and popcorn and.."

"Tony, we'll both be there."

"Great! Shit, look at the time, I'm late. Pepper's gonna kill me. Thanks for breakfast Barnacle!" and in a rush, Tony was gone, leaving a mildly confused Bucky behind. 

He was startled out of his thoughts a moment later though when with a whine and a bang the microwave fizzled to a stop, smoke trailing out of the back. "Dammit, Stark!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attention fellow superheroes" Tony clapped his hands to get everyone to look at him, "the first step is choosing which films we're going to watch, so we'll go round, say what we brought and then we'll vote. Cap, you wanna start?"

Steve and Bucky were cosied up in one of the oversized armchairs, legs tangled in front of them and their movie choices in their laps. Picking up his, Steve showed it to the group "I brought  _ the Polar Express _ ." When everyone simply stared at him in reply, he added, "what? I like the animation."

Bucky took his turn next, raising a copy of  _ Christmas with the Kranks,  _ "it's funny, Steve read the book last year."

After Bucky, Natasha had  _ The Holiday _ , while Clint's contribution was  _ It's a Wonderful Life (" _ what? I like it!")

Bruce wanted to watch  _ The Grinch, _ **__ ** Rhodey  _ Scrooged _ , and Sam  _ Love Actually _ ("shut up Barnes, you love this film.")

Tony had a speech prepared in argument for  _ Elf _ but was stopped by Pepper who assured him that "everyone loves Elf, Tony", while she had chosen  _ Miracle on 34th Street.  _

When it was Thor's turn no-one was surprised when he chose  _ The Santa Clause  _ after the zombie demon Santa incident a few days earlier, and while Jane had put her support behind his film, Darcy offered  _ Gremlins _ as an alternative, steadfastly ignoring the many protests that it wasn't a Christmas film. 

That argument was directed at Pietro moments later when he chose  _ Die Hard _ , with Wanda talking over the disagreements to suggest  _ Love Actually _ , which Vision agreed with (obviously). 

The final choice came from Peter, who had bounced excitedly at each of the options before his own but practically buzzed out of his skin when it was his turn, " _ Jingle All the Way! _ It's got Arnie!" He slumped slightly when only Bucky showed any enthusiasm for the film, but perked back up when Steve quietly promised they could watch it together if they didn't watch it that night.

With all the films declared, it was time to vote and Tony called out to Jarvis to keep score as they raised their hands for each option.

"The three films with the most votes are" here Jarvis paused for dramatic effect, " _ Elf, The Polar Express  _ and  _ Christmas with the Kranks _ ."

"Wait, that's not fair! The grandpas got both of their choices!" Tony whined.

While Bucky smirked with satisfaction, Steve couldn't help but tease, "you should respect your elders, son", joining in the delighted laughter of the rest of the group when Tony spluttered in response.

But to appease the genius they did all agree that  _ Elf  _ could go first, causing a flurry of activity as everyone scrambled to grab snacks and drinks before taking up their usual seats and curling up close to each other with blankets over their knees for comfort.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, when  _ the Polar Express _ was drawing to a close, only Steve and Natasha were still awake, although even the latter was blinking sleepily. 

Looking down at Bucky snoring softly, his head rested on Steve's thigh, he smiled as he then took in the way everyone else had also fallen asleep, slumped against each other at various angles. 

When he caught Natasha's eye, she grinned fondly at him from across the room, before whispering, knowing he would be able to hear her, "do you want help getting everyone to bed?" 

Steve shook his head and mouthed back, grateful for her lipreading skills courtesy of Clint, "it's fine, can you manage Clint?" Huffing a quiet laugh when she rolled her eyes and nodded in reply. 

After Nat had quietly nudged the archer awake and shuffled off with him to their floor, Steve slipped out from underneath Bucky, leaving a pillow in his place so his husband didn't end up with a sore neck, and put a plan for dealing with everyone else into place.

First he woke Bruce with a gentle nudge of the foot, waving off the other man's thanks as he shuffled off to the elevator, before employing the same tactic with Rhodey. 

Jane woke on her own as Steve moved around the room, sending him a grateful smile as she shook first Thor and Darcy awake. While Jane ushered the yawning duo away, Steve crouched next to the couch where Wanda and Pietro were asleep. He knew from the times when they'd crashed at Bucky and Steve's that Pietro was a lighter sleeper than his sister, so it was his shoulder that Steve gave a careful shake, and Vision reappeared just in time to help Pietro lift Wanda so they could head to their rooms. 

Not wanting to wake Tony or Pepper as neither of them got enough sleep, that left Sam and Peter and Steve knew that nothing short of a direct attack on the Tower was going to wake the former-pararescue once he was sleeping so soundly. 

After a couple of attempts to wake Peter, he gave in and simply tucked blankets around the teen to keep out any cold drafts, before doing the same with Sam and then laying a couple of extra throws over Pepper and Tony. 

That just left Bucky, and there was no way Steve was going to wake him up. Careful not to jostle his husband, Steve lifted the former-Sergeant into his arms, smiling at the way Bucky nuzzled into his chest thanks to the bridal-style hold. 

As Steve carried his precious cargo towards the elevator, he came to a halt when Tony's almost silent whisper reached him, "glad you're both here Steve", shocked into stillness more by the simple fact that Tony had actually used his name rather than the sentiment. He turned just enough to see over his shoulder, sending Tony a warm smile and a quiet "We're lucky to have you Tony" before getting into the now open elevator and heading up to the floor he and Bucky shared.

Watching as the doors closed behind Steve, Tony huffed a quiet laugh as he stroked Pepper's hair and looked out of the expanse of glass at the glittering lights of the city, before snuggling back down under the blankets and going back to sleep, soothed by the knowledge that his home was filled with those he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
